ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
Thesus Philostrate
Early Life Birth Born in Year 4, to Tamara Maleb and Demetrius Thesus Philostrate II and originally named by his mother Thesus Philostrate Maleb. Tamara was the daughter of a wealthy Hillsbrad family, her brother Henry Maleb would become the Magistrate for Southshore after the Second War. Demetrius Thesus Philostrate II was the son of a rural family from Westfall, when the First War destroyed the Kingdom of Stormwind, he fled with the rest of the populace to the shores of Lordaeron in Year 4. Tamara and Demetrius had a brief infatuation during which young Thesus was concieved. Yet, the Second War began and the shores of Hillsbrad became a war zone. Demetrius left Tamara to join the surviving men of Stormwind under Lothar and Turalyon. He promised to returned, never knowing she was pregnant; yet, he never came back. Expulsion from Southshore Tamara's choice to name the child "Thesus Philostrate" was an indication of the love she continued to feel for Demetrius. However, the child was born out of wedlock and the girl became an outcast. She had been the daughter of Henry Maleb, Sr. the present magistrate of Southshore---thereby making the issue a far greater scandal. She was cast out of her family and resided on the fringes of Hillsbrad with Thesus. Under these circumstances, she was forced to make a living through shameful acts of prostitution which her son would only discover later in life. The Trip to Stormwind When he was seven years old, his mother took him on a journey to the newly rebuilt Stormwind City in an effort to discover if his father was still alive. Though nothing was found of his father, it is important to note that this was Thesus' first time out of the Hillsbrad region and in a twist of irony, he met his future wife, Jade Sunrunner, who was a six year old orphan at the time. The two children became quick friends and both were heart broken to part at the end of Thesus' trip. It would not be until after Thesus and Jade were married did they realize recognize each other as long lost childhood friends. Hillsbrad His mother died when he was only fourteen; the meager property she held was enough for young Thesus to engage in the agricultural practices typical of Hillsbrad residents . As he grew, he learned fortitude through his labors, resilience and wisdom from dealing with those thinking they could prey on a naive boy, and courage from independent living. At age 20, he journeyed out of Hillsbrad for one of the few times in his life. He sold his possessions and property in Lordaeron when he recieved a notice that Demetrius Thesus Philostrate II had passed away. Young Thesus had believed his mother's tale that he died in the Second War. He arrived in Stormwind City and inherited a vast fortune of wealth in money, property, and possessions. Soon after the Dark Portal's reopening, his grandfather, whom had been enslaved on the red world of Draenor since the early days of the First War and liberated by Turalyon's expedition in Year 8, returned to his home land of Stormwind. Grandfather Philostrate would become an inspirational figure for young Thesus who eventually renamed himself "Thesus Demetrius Philostrate." He took up the mantle of paladin as his grandfather had while among the Sons of Lothar. New Life in the South Marriage In Year 26, Thesus was being pick pocketed by a half-elf rogue named Jade Sunrunner. He seized her hand and broke her fingers by mistake, yet the girl gave no indication of this as he hauled her to the Stormwind city magistrate intending to press charges as he thought her to be the thief that had pick pocketed him twice before in that week (She was, but she never admitted it....and likely never will.) Before he entered the city hall he discovered the hand in his had three broken fingers. Thesus apologized profusely, taking her to his home, healing her, and feeding her. She was not willing to forgive him immediately; yet as the days and weeks past his desire for forgiveness became a game to them, it became a joke, and slowly the laughs became silent and they found joy in the smile of the other. They spent several months together in the Outlands and when the war in Northrend began, they went together. Jade was not the type to admit she loved her travelling companion and Thesus was too frightened of rejection to bring it up. It took the bitter cold of Northrend to finally press their bedrolls together. While close together, the silence was broken when Jade said, "Stop, Thesus." Young Thesus, who was half asleep at the time thought she did not like how his hands were placed so he removed them. But Jade took his hands back and kissed them. That woke Thesus up. "Stop...being so good to me," she said. "Huh...?" was all 23 year old Thesus muttered. "It's made me....fall in love..." she responded with uncertainty, as though conflicted between thinking love made her weak and love made her strong. They confessed their love for each other that night and within a few months Jade was pregnant. The two lovers returned to Stormwind and married. But Jade continued as the sly and cunning rogue she had always been despite the pregnancy. Thesus was too young to comprehend the danger of such. She was his first love and she was perfect however he looked at her and whatever she did. Yet, this delusion was destroyed when escalation between his wife and a Stormwind crime syndicate came to blows. Loss of his Grandfather In Year 27, Grandfather Philostrate disappeared in Northrend. Young Thesus searched for him, but only found an abandoned campsite, the old man's possessions laying were he left them and his armor and clothing upon the ground as though his body had evaporated. Thesus keeps the golden armor as a reminder of the old man. Soon after he began to dream of his grandfather and during meditation he would see him. The young man determined that it was his grandfather's unique transcendental view of the Holy Light philosophy that had---in some way---empowered him and taken the old man away. Thesus now follows that minority philosophy. Inspired by the deeds of his grandfather, the young man joined the old Brotherhood of the Horse, an order for the Knights of Stormwind. Roxie In mid-Spring of Year 27, Jade gave birth to healthy baby girl. They named her Roxanna "Roxie" Jasmine Philostrate. Thesus purchased a cottage in Elwynn for them to reside in. He planned to live as simple "Farmer Philostrate" rather than "Sir Philostrate". Unfortunately, Jade was once again the target of criminal syndicates in Stormwind and the young family moved to Dun Morogh. They resided there only briefly until they recieved word that assassins had learned of their whereabouts and Thesus moved his family back to his old home in Hillsbrad. Lordaeron Temple Knights Campaigns and Battles of Note Life in New Avalon Written Works Shortly after Thesus became an armsman to the Brotherhood of the Horse, he began the process of writting out his beliefs about knighthood. He complied the Codex of the Exemplar under the pen name of "Sir Thaddius Echantrius & Sir Rutholf Grinser" and arranged by his grandfather shortly before his disappearance. While in New Avalon, Thesus wrote three brief texts. The first was titled The Articles of War which he intended to be a guidebook for aspiring officers in the Lordaeron Temple Knights. The next was titled, Knights in War in which he attempted to reconcile his beliefs about chivalry and warfare. However, he has yet to share this manuscript because he feels his argument is still too weak. At present, Thesus is writing ''The Formation of New Lordaeron ''following a request from a publisher in Stormwind in which he is writing a first hand account of the recent events in Lordaeron. Category:Lord of New Lordaeron Category:Character Biographies Category:People